


if you want to go (and take a ride with me)

by ayeguess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Shameless Smut, ofc she says clarke's name as often as possible, she can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeguess/pseuds/ayeguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the glorious Clark Riding Lexa TM photo that did the rounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want to go (and take a ride with me)

Clarke has spent all day teasing her, all whispers in her ear and light touches on her arm during boring political meetings, catching her eye before schooling her features back to Carefully Listening Leader. Clarke understands that details of corn harvests and grain storage do matter, it’s just that it’s been a while, with Lexa away training Nightbloods for a week, and no time alone since she got back this morning, and Clarke knows the anticipation is driving Lexa crazy. Lexa can feel heat burning low in her each time she looks at Clarke, and ignoring the wetness she feels between her thighs to nod seriously at agricultural representatives takes all the willpower she has. 

Small wonder, then, that as soon as the day’s business is done they end up here, barely managing to restrain themselves to a walk as they make for Lexa’s chamber. As soon as they’re alone clothes are shed and their hungry mouths make for each other and they have ended up here, with a naked Clarke straddling Lexa’s lap and kissing frantically at her jawline as she pushes herself slowly, gently, onto Lexa’s waiting fingers. Lexa gasps aloud at the sensation as Clarke starts to move her hips, lifting herself all the way off Lexa’s fingers and then back down, moaning as she feels Lexa’s fingers pushing back inside her. Lexa whimpers as she feels Clarke around her, warm and wet, and Clarke starts to move up and down, setting up a rhythm she’s been waiting for all week.

Lexa can feel her own wetness pooling beneath her at the sight of Clarke pushing down harder, walls tightening around Lexa’s fingers, head thrown back and chest moving as she takes what she needs. Lexa can’t stop staring at Clarke’s throat and the sweat dripping off it as she bucks wantonly against Lexa’s hand. Lexa’s other hand is spread on Clarke’s back, nails digging in and making Clarke gasp as she amplifies the force of Clarke’s thrusts, enjoying every moment of her obvious need.

“Yes, Clarke,” she says, almost a growl. “Fuck yourself for me.” 

Clarke shudders at her voice and moves faster. Lexa can see her abs tighten as she tries desperately to get enough friction. Taking pity on her, Lexa drops her other hand between Clarke’s legs and finds the place Clarke most needs her to be. Clarke’s movements leave no room for delicacy and anyway that’s not what she needs, as Lexa puts pressure against her clit and starts moving two fingers in circles against her. 

It’s exactly what Clarke wanted and she gasps and drops her head toward Lexa’s, watching Lexa’s hand move between them. The angle is wrong though and Clarke is thrusting too erratically trying to get the friction she needs, and although Lexa’s trying she can’t keep her rhythm against the movement, her fingers slipping on Clarke’s wetness. 

Clarke growls as Lexa takes her fingers away, shooting her a patented Griffin glare that promises pain later. 

“You’re going to have to help, Clarke,” Lexa says, smirking, because nothing about what’s happening isn’t working for her. Clarke doesn’t need told twice as she pulls her body straighter, making room for her hand to move down and replace Lexa’s. The noise Clarke makes her as practiced fingers find her clit makes Lexa pulse and adds to the wetness she can feel against her thighs. Finally getting the pressure she wants, Clarke shifts into overdrive, body moving faster and fingers working her clit as she thrusts against Lexa’s hand, abs taut and head thrown back and looking, Lexa thinks, like all her dreams come true. 

Lexa watches for a second, overwhelmed by the sight, then a ragged gasp from Clarke brings her back to the moment. Eyes dark with desire, she grabs Clarke’s chin, smearing Clarke’s own wetness on her face as she forces her fingers into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke is breathing harder and faster and her eyes are glassy with desire as Lexa fucks her mouth, making her taste herself, while she desperately rides Lexa’s fingers. 

Lexa’s can see Clarke is almost there and she moves her hand to Clarke’s hair and pulls, arching Clarke’s back further and pushing her over the edge. Clarke cries out as she comes, clenching round Lexa’s fingers, movements slowing as she rides out the orgasm on her hand.  
Clarke is blinking dazedly as she comes back to earth, breathing heavy and ragged as she bows her head toward Lexa’s and tries to catch her breath.

“Hey beautiful,” Lexa murmurs in her ear, pressing kisses along her jawline. Clarke smiles, shifting slightly as she moves herself off Lexa’s fingers. 

“Well,” Clarke murmurs, “that was…”

“Yeah,” says Lexa. “It was.”

She leans back, pulling Clarke on top of her onto the bed. “Now Clarke, my turn.”


End file.
